I'm Sorry :(
by Josh DD
Summary: An event from all the pups' lives of their saddest moments together, or past memories./. This contains 11 chapters in total. COVER IMAGE WILL CHANGE AT EACH STORY UPDATED, SO WILL CHARACTERS.


I haven't approached my other stories, "Left Isolated", "Shenanigan", and "Kung Fu Panda 4: A New Creation", in a long time. I was listening to a sad song and decided to make a sad, depressing story of the PAW patrol. More like short stories. If you seem to like the first one, make sure to review and I'll make a whole more just for you guys! The first is ChaseXSkye

* * *

Ryder. Chase. Marshall. Everest. Skye. Rocky. Zuma. Rubble. And...Tracker. The new member of the team that he approached.

 **The Most Saddest Moments of The PAW patrol.**

Tears. A whole lot of them. Chase was rejected by his love of his life, Skye. He wanted to tell her how much he felt about her but was also scared that he will get rejected. The conversation started like this.

The pups were busy playing tug-o-war. Chase saw Skye alone, and for the first time ever, he knew it was his chance now. No more mishaps, no more disruptions. Just him and Skye...for a moment was all he was hoping and asking for.

"S-Skye?" Chase asked, waiting for a reply. He was slightly shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah, Chase?" Skye turned round and saw the explanation on Chase's face that consisted of being worried. "Are you okay, Chase?"

"I wanted to talk to you...about something. If you don't mind."

"No. Go ahead. I'm always here for you, Chase. I'll always say yes to anything you want, Chase. I promise." This made Chase feel a lot better than before. He now looked a lot more confident like a true leader.

"I-I-It's kinda hard to say Skye but-"

"Say it." Skye smiled, attempting to encourage her friend.

"Okay." Chase took a deep breath, covered his eyes with his paw and looked away nervously. "I love you, Skye." That's when Skye's heartbeat stopped. She knew this day would come. She was speechless which made Chase more concerned. It was silent so Chase glimpsed Skye. "Skye? Is everything alright?"

"No. No. No." Skye shook her head several times with an angry expression on her face. "I'm so, so sorry, Chase but I-" Skye stopped herself, looking away with tears in her eyes. Before she could continue, Chase stepped in for her.

"You don't love me...do you?" Chase was still waiting for a response, angry with himself.

"No, I don't."

"BUT YOU PROMISED-" Chase's tone increased to level six but was once again, interrupted by the same cockapoo.

"I KNOW I DID!" Skye couldn't keep the angry tone out of her voice. "I NEVER WANTED THIS. IF YOU'D UNDERSTAND YOU'D..." Skye lowered her head, now speaking with a whispering voice. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Chase. I'm a bad pup." Skye said, tears still escaping her eyes repeatedly. "I'm...a bad pup." She whimpered, sitting down now with her paws over her head.

Chase shook his head multiple times before taking off. This was the worst thing that ever occurred to him. Getting rejected by her, now this! Chase couldn't take it. He couldn't bear it. If he could, it would be very difficult for him because he just wouldn't accept with what life had it in for him. He just wouldn't. He recalled the first time he set his eyes on Skye and couldn't take them away. The attraction to her was unbearable. It was so much...satisfaction to Chase. And yet, he found it so, so hard to go through this. He thought Skye felt the same way about him. But he was wrong. _Forget her._ A voice whispered in Chase's mind as he continued to run. _Forget her, Chase. You could do better than her._ "GET OUTTA MY MIND!" Chase shouted in annoyance. "STUPID SPIRIT!" He hit his head off a tree trunk three times when he saw that he was bleeding so he stopped. "What am I doing?" He questioned. "S-Skye...Skye wouldn't want this. She would want me to m-move on." He continued to cry, whimpering, than howling. He didn't care if the other pups heard him. He didn't want anything else to do with his life. _"IF YOU'D UNDERSTAND YOU'D..."_ What did she mean? What did she mean about understanding? Understanding what? Chase was more confused than ever. _"I KNOW I DID!"_ Skye promised but she broke it just several seconds later. Why would she promise? Then a thought came over Chase's head that changed everything.

He ran back the way he came, towards Skye. He finally saw her getting up. He ran and stopped when they were a few inches away. "Skye." Chase said.

"Chase. I got to tell you something." Skye said, wiping a few tears from her eyes with her paw. She withdrew them and continued speaking.

"Tell me what?"

"I lied, Chase. I-I love you too."

Chase now couldn't believe it. After all the pain, he didn't understand why she would do something like this. She would lie, then say the truth. But why?

"What?"

"I love you, Chase. You're my only pup in the whole wide world. Before I would sleep each night, before going to sleep I would think about your for ten minutes." This was true. Chase did the same, he was somehow like Skye in a way. "Y-You're my one and only, Chase." She smiled a bit.

"But why? Why would you lie and leave me hanging in so much pain?" Chase's eyes were swelling. "And ask for forgiveness?"

"B-Because I had to protect you Chase from him. I had to lie, so he wouldn't harm you. He wanted you to feel so much pain, not physical but emotional. I would never try to hurt you, Chase."

Now Chase was extremely baffled. "Who's him?"

Before Skye could get a chance to speak, someone else did.

"I am." A shadow, then a person came into-view grasping a knife that was not blunt but sharp. There was no telling what would he would use it for. "Hello, Chase."

"W-Who are you?" Chase questioned.

"I am Eddie. And I'm the one who killed your father." After hearing those words, those words changed Chase's life forever. He never knew the identity of who killed his father. And now, here he was.

Chase's eyes widened in shock and terror. His eyes widened in horror. He was extremely furious. "What did my dad ever do to you, you monster!?"

"Your dad did everything to me. From being a child, developing in an adult, he made me a laughing stock in-front of the world. There were bullies who bullied me. I lost my family, I lost everything. And when I found out when was the moment to strike him. I did. I killed him. I killed your father, Chase. You should've seen the petrified look on his face." He smirked. Chase then growled. "That growl of yours is harmless. Nonetheless, your father caused me a pain in the ass, that I knew I had to end. So I did. I took the soul of your stupid, pathetic, father. "Eddie cursed Chase's father. "He was a police pup, just like you. You grew up without him. That, I'm so grateful for." He grinned, then threw the knife in the air and caught it. "Emotional pain was the start, physical has just begun..." He raised his knife, but Chase was ready.

"NO! DON'T HURT CHASE!" Skye screamed. Chase struck Eddie in his face, revealing a scar in his face. "You darn mutt." Chase now had a look of scare in his face. "You will pay for what you've done. Now why don't you look at that? You're scared and..." He then burst out laughing. "You actually pee'd yourself. HAHAHAHAH!"

Skye was depressed. She looked at Chase who was completely embarrassed. "Chase?" She questioned. Chase began whimpering.

"Now, time to end this!" He spun the knife round then struck Chase with it. Just horror.

* * *

"Chase, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry..." Chase was in the hospital now. Skye was beside him, trying to find comfort with him. "I'm sorry." She said a third time. There was a seventy per-cent chance of Chase dying. Luckily, before Eddie could kill Chase, Ryder showed up. he saved Chase's life.

The rest of the pups and Ryder were outside in the waiting room. Ryder had his face in his palms, while the pups howled in depression.

* * *

 **This was a very sad story. I was sad too, hope you all didn't cry...ha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to review and I'll see you all next time! Which pup do you ALL want next? Here's a selection.** _Marshall._ About his parents. ./. _Skye._ ./. _Rocky._ How his fear of water came to be. And his parents.

 **Thanks!**


End file.
